The present invention relates to improved machines for blowing bubbles as well as to improved machines for providing water spray for amusement. The invention has particular application for use with bubble solution of the type used by children in blowing bubbles.
It is well known that bubble machines have existed for some time and are commercially available in a variety of embodiments. Prior to applicant's co-pending application, and other applications by applicant which have matured into U.S. patents, these bubble machines have been of a type and geometry which provided no resistance to spillage of liquid contents of the machine. In addition, a variety of water toys have long existed that provide an amusing spray of water as well actuate movement of cartoon characters or cause the cartoon characters to spray water.